One of the significant resistance sources in the liquid cooling of electronics (e.g., computer systems) is the resistance from the cold plate to the fluid. In general, the resistance is a function of flow rate through the cold plate as well as the thermal properties (i.e., conductivity) of the fluid being used and the geometry of the cold plate passages through which the liquid flows.
In one case, the late to fluid resistance may be reduced by increasing the fluid flow rated. However, this leads to increased power consumption, the need for larger a pump, and likely more noise and vibrations.
In the second case, the thermal conductivity of the fluid may be increased. One way to achieve increased thermal conductivity is to use liquid metal as the coolant. A liquid metal's higher thermal conductivity will tend to decrease the plate to fluid resistance. However for the same volumetric flow rates liquid metal has a higher heat exchanger fluid to air thermal resistance relative to water. This is due to the lower heat capacity of liquid metal as compared to water. Therefore, the reduction benefit in junction to ambient resistance will be limited. Furthermore, liquid metal is also considered relatively expensive within the industry of use.